The Fate of Kallen Kozuki and Miya Hillmick
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: After the First Battle of Tokyo during the First Black Rebellion, Kallen Kozuki and Miya Hillmick find themselves in some unsavory hands. What will befall these two unfortunate girls?


At Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Japan (Area 11), during the First Assault on Tokyo Settlement, First Black Rebellion on September 9, 2017...

Miya Hillmick sat up in bed to the sound of approaching explosions in the distance. She looked out the window in horror.

'Don't tell me- the Black Knight terrorists… the monsters who buried Shirley's dad alive… have actually breached the Tokyo Settlement's defenses?! That Zero guy is really terrifying…

She ran out her bedroom door. "I- I need to find Shirley, Milly, Lelouch and the others! What do we do now?!"

She dashed through the hallways, eventually reaching the Student Council room, which was apparently abandoned when she got there.

"Where- where did they go?!"

As she ran, she was stunned to see Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz fleeing from gun-toting Black Knights, while Knightmares and other war machines battled each other in the distance.

"Damn, they're already here!" Miya exclaimed. "I have to help Shirley and the others!" She ran down the hallway, heading for the nearest exit. "Oh god, oh-"

Spotting two patrolling Black Knight guards, she ducked back behind a corner. "Shit! They're here!" She waited, chest heaving from fear, until the guards were well out of sight.

Once the coast was clear, Miya made a dash for the emergency exit, pushed it open and sprinted for the trees.

"Damn it, where did they go?! Where? Shit!"

Explosions could be seen throughout the sky as aircraft and Knightmares exploded in all directions. Chunks of flaming debris plunged into the treeline and rained into the shrubbery dangerously close by.

"Yikes! Yikes!" Miya fled pell-mell in a panic, trying to get away from the death and destruction, forgetting about her friends in her terror.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Some distance away…

Kallen Kozuki groaned and crawled out of the ruins of her ejection seat. "What- Where am I? What was that?"

Her Guren had engaged had engaged an enormous, spiky ball-shaped vessel that had sliced through the Japanese revolutionary forces like a hot knife through butter- and her Knightmare had been decisively trounced, ripped apart.

Regardless, Kallen needed to figure out where she was and find Zero again. From the look of things, she had crashed in one of ghettos surrounding Tokyo Settlement. She dashed for cover, moving stealthily through the ruined buildings, watching out for any hostile Britannian forces. Unfortunately, her sidearm had been damaged in the crash, and she was effectively unarmed.

Finally, she reached a signpost and deduced she was in the western Shibuya Ghetto. "Oh man, this is going to be a walk…" Kallen muttered. "Maybe I can link up with whatever Japanese forces are in this area?"

Unfortunately for her, things wouldn't turn out so well for her.

She'd managed to make it about a kilometer, running into little more than panicked civilians and scattered gangs running about.

That was when she ran into a group of insurgents wearing red headbands, who'd come in from Chiba.

She rushed over to them. "You guys are Japanese forces, aren't you? My name is Kallen Kozuki, I'm a member of the Black Knights. You guys wouldn't happen to have a ride, would you? I desperately need to link up with my comrades in Tokyo. "

"We have a common enemy," A young woman narrowed her eyes at Kallen. "But we don't work for the Black Knights. We're no servants of Zero. This is the Japanese Red Army you're talking to."

Kallen felt a chill run through her body. 'That explained the red headbands…' She thought. The Japanese Red Army was a nefarious communist terrorist group that had originally fought a violent campaign against the Kururugi government even before the Britannian invasion. That said, they were no friends of the Britannians either, so no doubt they would take the opportunity to wreck their own havoc now the occupation forces were busy fighting the Black Knights and other Japanese resistance groups.

"Well, if that's the case…" Kallen began backing away nervously, considering her best exit strategy.

"Hey, she's not what she says she is!" A bulky, muscular Red Army member marched over. He clearly appeared to be in charge, as the others gave him a wide berth, but acted reverently toward him. "This damn girl is a fucking Brit! She's the daughter of no less than Baron Arthur Stadtfelt! The corrupt blood-sucking capitalist that owns the FarSea Shipping Company!"

Kallen gasped in wordless horror. She should have known- her father's company had a major base in Mito. Though from what she'd heard, compared to many Britannian companies, they tended to treat their Japanese- Eleven- employees relatively decently.

"A noble!" A third Red Army member spat in disgust, eyes filled with venom. "Let's kill her!"

"No, wait, I'm Japanese-"

"I have a better idea…" An evil smirk tugged at the edge of the muscular man's mouth, not caring what Kallen had to say. "Get her! She will pay for the crimes of Britannia- and her noble ancestors!"

Kallen turned and fled in a panic. There was no way she could fight this many armed terrorists without any weapons.

But she didn't make it far.

A moment later, something struck Kallen in the back, and she collapsed to the ground, convulsing in agony.

One of the Red Army members had fired a taser they'd taken from police they had killed.

"AUGHHH!" Kallen screamed. She screamed and cried- and then everything went black.


End file.
